


Hyacinth

by MasterFinland



Series: Garden [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Beta Otabek Altin, Boypussy, Cussing, Dogs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the phichit/chris is only in one chapter so far, the yuuri/phichit friendship is just kinda implied lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: The garden of love is green without limit and yields many fruits other than sorrow or joy. Love is beyond either condition: without spring, without autumn, it is always fresh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> little bit of trigger warning for attempted kidnap???

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov prided himself on the fact that he’d never punched anyone in his life. He wasn’t a violent person, not at all. He’d only ever had to raise his voice a few times, and he rarely, rarely, even so much as got irritated. He and Victor had arguments, sure they did, but never, ever had Yuuri gotten physical with someone before.

 

He’d never had a reason to.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri bounced his son on his hip, patting his back as he babbled against his shoulder. “I hear you, baby. You certainly are talkative today, huh?” He hummed, kissing the top of his head. Katsuro gurgled, lifting his head. He reached up to pat mommy’s face before shoving his fist into his mouth.

 

“Amm, maamm.” He burbled, blinking his large brown eyes at his mama.

 

“You gotta be quiet, baby.” He smiled, biting back a laugh. “Your daddy and Abram-san have an interview in…” He shifted the ten month old and pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He checked the time before putting it back, placing his arm back under the infant’s rear. “Five minutes. We can only stay if we be good.” He pecked the infant’s nose.

 

Katsuro squealed, smacking his hands to his nose and crossing his eyes, bouncing in Yuuri’s arms. The omega laughed softly, pressing kisses to the back of his fat little hands. Katsuro’s squeals and yips got louder, big belly giggles bubbling up. Yuri laughed with him, kissing and nuzzling his fingers.

 

“Mister Katsuki?” The omega looked up, still giggling, a large smile decorating his flushed face. His glasses were smudged from his infant’s grubby fingers.

 

“Oh, yes?”

 

“Would you mind taking that to the hall? We have an interview to conduct.” The man before him was large and balding, overweight and frowning.

 

Yuuri’s smile faded, a frown of his own replacing it. “Please don’t call me bonding with my pup ‘that’ like it’s some vile act.” He huffed, nosing against his child’s dark curls. The infant gurgled. “Come on, Katsu, we can go play in the hall.” He turned on his heel and left, letting the door of the room slam behind him.

 

He sighed and fixed his glasses, weaving his way around the paparazzi, ignoring the flash of cameras and shouts for attention. “Bunch of vultures.” He grumbled.

 

He held a hand on the back on his son’s head, pressing Katsuro’s pudgy face into his neck and shoulder. He moved quickly to one of the lounge areas of the building, where it was secluded and quiet. He sat on one of the yellow couches, relaxing against it. He sat the baby on his lap, letting his head fall against his chest.

 

“Awe. Are you getting sleepy, baby?” He rubbed his back, cooing sweetly. Katsuro made a soft noises, gumming at his fingers. “You can nap, baby.” He raised his hips to pull his phone from his pocket, pressing the home button. “Oh, we’re over half an hour past naptime, no wonder you’re tired. It’s quiet, Katsu, go to sleep.” He sat his phone beside him, shifting the baby into a more comfortable position. The infant’s fat legs were on either side of his mother’s hips, one fist in his mouth, his other arm pressed between the two of them. Yuuri cupped the back of his head, gently rubbing his back and stroking his curls.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuro made gurgly sounds as he slept against his mother’s chest. Yuuri hummed softly to himself, purrs vibrating through his chest. He rubbed the infant's back, listening to his sweet coos and burbles as he slept. The omega tapped at his phone, playing a game silently.

 

The baby whined softly in his sleep, kicking at one of his fat legs. “Shh, baby.” Yuuri shushed, patting his back. “You're okay.” The infant settled a few seconds later, breathing evening back out.

 

“Excuse me?” Yuuri looked up, blinking at the person who spoke. It was a man, one Yuuri had never seen before.

 

“Yes, can I help you?” He offered the man, a beta, a smile, shifting Katsuro against his chest.

 

“May I sit here with you?”

 

“Oh, certainly.” The omega scooted to the side, hoping to give the man more room. The man sat on the cushion beside him, a little too close. He was of average height, barely taller than Yuuri, but stockier, chunkier, heavier. Yuuri scooted a bit further, shifting Katsuro again when he gurgled a bit louder in his sleep, threatening to awaken.

 

“Is that your son?” At Yuuri's nod, the man continued. “What's his name? He's very beautiful…” He reached forward and brushed his knuckles against the infant's flushed, pudgy cheek.

 

Yuuri frowned, shifting his son away. “His name is Katsuro… Please don't, um, touch him.”

 

“It's alright, I’m being gentle.” The man mumbled, reaching for the child again. Yuuri bit back a growl as he stood, the feeling tickling the throat.

 

“Seriously, please don't touch my son.”

 

“I assure you, I'm good with children. They like me, I promise.” The man stood as well.

 

He reached once again for the infant, and before Yuuri even realized what was happening, his arm shot out. He backhanded the man, the stinging in knuckles and the resounding sound of a _slap_ shaking the air. He froze, staring at the man, who held his reddening face.

 

“You bitch!”

 

The beta lunged, Yuuri's teeth sinking into his hand when it swung at him. The man screamed and jerked away. Yuuri vaguely registered the sound of someone speaking in a panicked voice, but he couldn't hear much over the sounds of his own growls and snarls. He could taste blood in his mouth but he ignored it, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

 

He felt a hand against his shoulder and he immediately flipped around, snapping his jaws at the offender. His growls died down to a low rumble when he saw his mate, his shoulders slumping.

 

“V-Vitya…” He breathed, the pain in his gums making him realize his canines had extended and were retracting back into his skull.

 

“Yuuri…” The alpha pulled his mate into his arms, pressing the infant between them. Yuuri’s body trembled, one arm wrapping around Victor in a tight grip, his nails digging into the spot between his shoulder blades. “Yuuri, Yuuri, are you okay? Is Katsuro okay?What happened, baby?”

 

The omega choked out a sob, burying his face in Victor's neck. “I-I… He j-just kept t-touching Katsuro, I-I…” He took a deep, shuddering breath, pulling away to check over his silent infant, the baby’s large eyes wide with fear. “O-Oh god, oh god. I-I- I hit him, I _b-bit_ him! H-He wouldn't st-stop touching him, I-” He examined his son, checking his face and arms before pulling him flush against the chest, burying his face in his dark curls.

 

Katsuro began to cry, loud, heaving sobs, screaming wails, against his mother’s breast, clinging to his shirt. Yuuri brought him over his shoulder, the infant pressing his face against his mother’s neck in order to smell him better. “Oh shh, baby. Shh, shh.” He shifted back into Victor's arms, pressing against him. “Shh, mama’s got you. You're safe, you're okay. We’re safe.” He placed his hand on the back of the baby’s head, stroking back his curls as he rocked him. He pressed kisses to his face and head, cooing and purring and nuzzling the pup.

  
“Shh, Yuuri. Breathe, you're okay. You're both okay, I've got you. Security has the guy, he's not going to hurt either of you.” Victor crooned, nosing against his mate’s hair. He released his scent, Yuuri slumping forward in his arms. “You're safe.” He brought a hand to Yuuri's hair, carding his fingers through it. The omega’s purrs built up, the infant’s wails turning to soft whimpers and sniffles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnancy scare request

Yuuri did his best to ignore the loud, amplified dog sniffs against the bottom of the bathroom door, tried to ignore the scratching and clicking of Chita’s claws against the wood of the floor. The whines of the animal were like white noise in the back of his mind as he stared at the pregnancy test in his hands.

 

He wasn’t  _ ready  _ to have another baby. Katsuro was only ten months old. He hadn’t even finished breastfeeding, for fucks sake. 

 

The omega ran a trembling hand through his hair, ruffling his bangs back. They fell right back into his face anyway.

 

He sat the tests on the counter and took a deep breath, scrubbing his hot face with his hands. He would not cry; nothing had even been confirmed. He didn’t even know if he was pregnant yet. He took another shaky breath before rising and unlocking the bathroom door, the dog pressing his face between Yuuri’s legs with a loud whine the second the door actually opened. Yuuri gave a watery chuckle, cupping the puppy’s large, floppy ears and scratching behind them.

 

“It’s okay, buddy. I know I was letting off lotsa funky smells, but I’m safe, I’m not hurt.” He cooed at the dog, as if he could understand his words. 

 

It helped to calm his racing heart regardless of whether Chita knew what he was saying or not. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor called. “Are you alright,  _ lyubov? _ You were in there a while. Chita was going wild.” 

 

The omega sniffled again, scrubbing at his face. “I… No, not really… Victor, I think I might be pregnant…” He pushed the puppy back a little, shuffling over to the bed and plopping down next to his mate.

 

“Well… That’s good, isn’t it…?” The Russian cocked his head to the side, a confused frown on his face. The dog bounded over, pressing his face into the alpha’s lap. Victor began to scratch at his ears, never taking his eyes off of his mate.

 

“No, it’s not. Why would that be good?” Yuuri scowled at his lap.

 

“Because babies are good…?” The dog gave a heavy, dramatic sigh in his lap, nudging his snout closer to Victor’s stomach. 

 

“Not when we have a ten month old, they aren’t! I’m still nursing our son! I shouldn’t even be able to  _ get  _ pregnant again yet! The hormones your body produces while nursing are supposed to act like a natural birth control!”

 

“I don’t really know what you want me to say, Yuuri…” The alpha beside him mumbled, brows creased with worry as he stroked Chita’s curly fur.

 

“I’m not  _ ready _ to have another baby!” He continued, ignoring his mate. He tangled his his fingers into his hair with a groan before starting to speak again. “This is your fault! I should never have let you convince me not to use the condom!”

 

“This isn’t my fault!” Victor yelped. “You  _ agreed  _ to forgo the condom! Plus, I didn’t know it  _ worked _ like that!” Yuuri groaned again, breaking into a coughing fit. Victor placed a hand on his back, frown deepening as he rubbed in large circles with the heel of his palm. When the coughs and gags subsided, the alpha continued. “Have you gone to the doctor? The home pregnancy test said you weren’t pregnant last time, and then we went to the doctor two weeks later and you’d been pregnant for six weeks. They’re wrong a lot…”

 

“No, I haven’t been to the doctor…” He mumbled, taking deep inhales and exhales of air. “The test wasn’t finished running the results when I came out.” 

 

“Well, let’s wait and see what it says. We can go to the doctor, but I think I would recognize if you were pregnant again. You don’t smell any different than you did a week ago.” Yuuri sighed, straightening up and leaning against his husband.  

 

“Alright.” He breathed, nuzzling against him. Victor squeezed him close. “I think you just had a bug.” 

 

“I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's not pregnant lol
> 
> also, sorry abt the shortness, the next chapter should be longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to see anything w/ Yuuri being all motherly to his baby, or maybe something where he thinks about all Katsuro's first times (first smile, first time rolling over etc) or something where Yuuri and Otabek have a proper conversation about what Beka is finding hard about motherhood and Yuuri helping him? Idk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol finally sorry this took so long

Yuuri bounced his son in his lap, holding the gurgling baby’s pudgy sides. Katsuro had one fist in his mouth, covered in drool, his feet planted firmly against his mother’s thighs. Yuuri helped him move, happy to listen to the infant babble incoherently in his excitement as he watched television.

 

He was watching a replay of Yuri’s performance from earlier that day. Victor had traveled to be in the competition in person, acting as Yuri’s stand-in coach while Yakov recovered from a broken foot, but Yuuri wasn’t yet comfortable putting his nearly eleven month old on a plane, so he stayed home, promising to record and watch the free skate the second he was able. 

 

Otabek had come to keep him company, his daughter also deemed too young to travel- minus the plane ride to Japan, of course- and stay at a hotel for two days before traveling again, but he’d watched his mate when the episode was live, so he was napping on the couch across from Yuuri, his infant snoozing peacefully in her rocker, itty-bitty fists curled against her chest. 

 

Katsuro made a sudden loud noise, startling his mother, who’d become engrossed in the television. “Goodness, baby!” He gasped dramatically, turning his full attention back to the baby after he paused the show. “What’s the matter,  _ momo?” _ He cooed, leaning forward to boop their noses. 

 

“Ma!” The fat baby bounced jerkily against Yuuri’s legs, the omega chuckling softly. 

 

“I see you, baby, but I’m trying to watch Yurio skate. Can mama have five minutes?” 

 

“Ma! Maaamm!” Katsuro gurgled loudly, not understanding a thing his mother said. He sucked the four fingers in his mouth, staring at Yuuri with large eyes. “Mmm.”

 

Yuuri snickered, nuzzling their noses. “Are your fingers yummy?” Katsuro pulled his hand from his mouth and patted mama’s face with it, making soft noises. He leaned forward and pressed his open mouth against Yuuri’s chin. “Oh, thank you baby.” The omega laughed, placing a kiss on his son’s chubby cheek. “That was a good kiss,  _ momo.” _

 

The infant squealed, shoving his fingers back into his mouth, his curls bouncing when he did. Yuuri turned the infant around, letting his bottom plop against his thighs. “Let’s watch Yurio skate, huh?” He pressed play on the remote, relaxing back against the couch.

 

“No.” Katsuro kicked his legs, reaching for his foot, the only one with a sock. He’d tossed the other one at lunch. 

 

“Okay baby, Whatever  _ momo  _ wants,  _ momo  _ gets.” He bounced his leg, grinning at Katsuro’s responding squeal.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, can we talk?” Otabek asked softly, knocking lightly on the doorframe of the kitchen. The omega looked up from the food he was cooking, he’d called it nikujaga, sitting his spoon down and wiping his hands. He placed a lid over the pot of stew and turned around. Katsuro was propped against a ring pillow, gurling and waving his stuffed elephant toy, the soft, gray object nearly as big as its owner. Drool covered the lower half of his face, and Otabek could infer that the large wet spot on one of the elephant’s ears was also, in fact, drool.

 

“Of course we can.” The omega smiled, waving him over. “Sit down. Would you like some tea?” 

 

Otabek gave him a nod and took his seat, eyes on Katsuro as he played. The infant looked up and made a loud noise, shaking his elephant in the beta’s direction. “I see it, sweetheart.” He smiled softly, wiggling his fingers at the baby. “Your elephant is so nice.” He gurgled, going back to babbling softly at his toy.

 

Yuuri snickered, putting the leaves into the teapot and turning the heat down. He crouched next to his son and booped his nose before rising back up and moving to the kitchen table. “What’s the matter, Bek-kun?” He eased himself into the chair across from him. Otabek sighed softly, messing with his hands on the table.

 

“I’m… feeling insecure, I suppose…”

 

“What about?” Yuuri spoke softly, a small frown on his face.

 

“About… a few things, actually…” He mumbled. Yuuri stayed silent, waiting for the younger man to continue. “Yuri and I haven’t… been intimate, I guess is the right word, in a while…” 

 

“How long is a while, exactly?” The omega’s frown deepened, his brow furrowing.

 

“He’s… He  _ seems  _ to be skating a lot more than usual.” Otabek sighed, scratching his arm. “I’m sure I’m just overreacting again, like I did while I was pregnant… But it just feels like he’s not attracted to be anymore. Rather stupid, isn’t it?” He chuckled sadly.

 

“That’s not stupid, Bek-kun. When was the last time you had sex? Or even cuddled?” He leaned his forearms on the table.

 

“The last time we had sex was… probably while I was still pregnant… We cuddle when he’s home, if I manage to stay awake… Ah, that’s another thing I wanted to discuss, by the way.”

 

“Have you tried initiating sex or just domesticity in general? Do you sit together, watch tv, have dinner together?” 

 

“He eats dinner before he gets home, so not really… Um, sometimes we watch tv.” He shrugged, cheeks pink as if he were  _ ashamed. _ “I’ve tried initiating sex a few times, but… Yura’s so tired. He’s helping Yakov coach some of the newer people while he recovers, so he typically gets home late…”

 

“That’s… Otabek, you’re  _ exhausted _ . I can see it in your face. What are you sleeping, three hours a night? Four? Five?”

 

“Five, probably.” He shrugged.

 

“Five hours. You’re sleeping five hours and taking care of the baby all day. He needs to make time for you, you’re his mate. Have you talked to him?”

 

“Not yet, no, I wanted to speak with you first…”

 

“Talk to him. If it doesn’t get better, come tell me, and I’ll kick his ass. He knows better than to do that.” Yuuri grinned at him, a small smile stretching Otabek’s face in response. “What else do you need to talk about?”

 

“Oh, right. Yekaterina doesn't do well when she can’t smell me. She’s only so calm right now because the plane ride wore her out.” 

 

Yuuri hummed. “And you talked to the doctor already?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the first thing I did.” The beta nodded. “He said she’s just collicy, but you’re a mother too, so I wanted to know what you think.”

 

“I would think she’s just collicy.” Yuuri shrugged, rising from his chair. He checked the stew before crouching in front of his son. He scooped the infant into his arms, who babbled loudly, holding the ear of his stuffed toy in his tiny fist. The omega kissed his fat cheek and went back to his seat, easing back down with Katsuro in his lap. “She’s still little, so her senses are still developing. Not being able to see or smell you probably frightens her. I would try scenting her more often, maybe, because that’s what I did with Katsu, and it helped a lot. Truly though, you’ll probably just need to put her in a sling or in a rocker while you do things.” 

 

Otabek nodded. “Thank you. The doctor suggested just trying to leave her alone, but I didn’t think that was the best idea.” Yuuri nodded, bouncing his son his lap.

 

“Do what you think is right. You’re the parent.” He smiled, Otabek returning it.

 

* * *

 

 

“He rolled over!” Yuuri grinned at the face of his husband, large brown eyes glittering, as he video chatted him. Victor’s eyes sparkled.

 

_ “Really?! That’s amazing!!”  _ He gasped, blue eyes wide and excited.

 

“It’s so cute! Ah, let me show you, he keeps trying to do it.” Yuuri pressed the button on his screen to turn the camera area, focusing it on his whining infant. “Katsu, baby.  _ Momo, _ look at mama.” He cooed, the baby making a loud noise and lifting his head to peer at the omega crouched before him. Drool rolled down his chin, like always, one of his hands, fisted against the rug, wet with spit.

 

The large infant squealed, reaching one of his fat fists out. Yuuri took it with a giggle, ignoring all the spittle, and gave it a little squeeze. “Can you roll over for me,  _ momo?” _ He tugged Katsuro’s hand to the side a bit, the infant rolling over a little to rest half on his right side. “Ooo! Good boy, keep going, keep going, almost there!” When Katsuro finished rolling over, now on his back, he shrieked, reaching down and grabbing one of his feet.

 

Yuuri laughed, Victor’s echoing his through the phone, and kissed the baby’s cheek loudly and wetly. “What a good job! I’m so proud of you!”

 

_ “Oh Yuuri, that’s so cute!! Ah, I want to be home!”  _ The alpha whined.  _ “I wanna kiss his pudgy cheeks and your pudgy cheeks and- augh!”  _ He groaned, putting his face in his hands dramatically. Yuuri laughed, switching the camera back around so his mate could see him.

 

“You’ll be home tomorrow! You’ll see us in, like, fourteen hours!”

 

_ “That’s so long! I’m not gonna make it, Yuuri!” _ The omega giggled, fixing his glasses on his face. 

 

“You’ll be fine,  _ koibito _ . You can hug and kiss us and just be your naturally, obnoxiously clingy self the moment you get home.”

 

_ “So mean, Yuuri! I’m being attacked, targeted, by my own mate!”  _ Victor squawked, Yuuri’s grin and snickers keeping him from even attempting to be upset.

 

“I’m just kidding, just kidding!” He giggled, covering his mouth. Victor grumbled and complained playfully, Yuuri speaking again when he’d calmed himself down. “I love you, Vitya.” His cheeks were flushed from laughter, his smile warm, his eyes soft and full of adoration. A near identical expression spread across the alpha’s face.

 

_ “I love you too,  _ lyubov. _ I can’t wait to see you and Katsuro. I miss you.” _

 

“I miss you too. Call me before you get on your flight tomorrow, alright?”

 

_ “Of course,  _ dorogoy _. I always do. I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

  
“See you tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri calls Katsuro "momo", which means "peach"
> 
> I fuckin' love babies i just- uhg- they're so cute ahhhh
> 
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a day with Katsu and Victor? Maybe with someone low-key messing with Katsu. I need more Alpha Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

Victor nuzzled his burbling pup’s cheek, the infant tugging his hair weakly. He was drooling into the silver locks, gumming at one of his hands. 

 

“Ada, daa, adada.” He gurgled, brown eyes wide and excited. He kicked his feet, making loud noises as his father cuddled him. Victor pulled away from his cheek to peer at the pup with a smile, nipping playfully at his chin and grinning at the squeal it  produced. 

 

_ “Privet, kroshka.”  _ He cooed. Katsuro squealed softly in response, peering at his daddy as he rose up onto his elbow and forearm. The infant was on his back, bouncing and kicking his feet into the air, pushing his fist fully into his mouth once he let go of Victor's now disheveled hair. The alpha smiled, running a hand through the tousled silver locks. 

 

“Aamma?” He gurgled around his fist, reaching for Victor's nose. 

 

“He's not here right now,  _ persik _ .” Victor smiled, brushing his thumb over his son’s fat cheek, who gurgled in response, his large eyes following his father’s hand. “It's just you and me for a while.” He pinched his cheek lightly, affectionately, grinning at Katsuro’s little giggle, before moving his hand to rest on his belly. 

 

He patted it gently, rubbing in a circle afterwards. Katsuro’s eyes became trained on the hand, smacking his lips, drool spilling down his face. He furrowed his little brows, a confused gurgle spilling from his mouth. “Ada?”

 

“Hm? What is it,  _ milaya?” _ The alpha hummed, tapping one of his fingers and curling it against the infant’s tummy. Katsuro made a loud sound, eyes wide, and smacked his chubby hands against Victor's. 

 

“Ahm! No!” He yipped, patting Victor's hand. 

 

“Oh~? Is my sweet pup ticklish?” Victor grinned, poking their noses together. He curled his fingers again, the infant under his hand screaming and giggling, kicking his legs and smacking his daddy’s hand and fingers. 

 

“Geeee! Eeee! No no! Ada! Da!” The alpha laughed, pressing kisses and blowing raspberries against the infant's cheek. Katsuro outright  _ shrieked, _ loud yaps and large belly giggles tumbling from his lips.

 

Victor giggled, finally ending his assault on the poor child. “So silly~”

 

The baby yapped, placing his pudgy hands, one wet and one relatively dry, on daddy’s cheeks, burbling and patting the flesh. Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to his dry hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuro burbled against his father’s chest, cheek squished against it. “Daaa.”

 

“I hear you,  _ persik.” _ The alpha patted his son’s bottom, the infant kicking his legs out and shoving his fist in his mouth. He had the baby in a sling, curled against his chest, as he walked around the town. Currently he was in a clothing store, intending to buy Yuuri a new bra and maybe some shirts, as he had been complaining about nothing fitting lately, his body constantly changing. 

 

“Do you think  _ mat  _ would like this one?” He looked down at the baby, holding up a blue t-shirt. Katsuro burbled, reaching out to pat the fabric, drool spilling down his chin. 

 

“Ah, ah. Mmm, maaamm.”

 

“I think so too.” He pressed a kiss to his pup’s curls, one of the infant’s fat legs kicking him in the side, causing him to wince. “Oof. Strong legs,  _ bog.”  _ He hissed, throwing the shirt over his arm. “I’m glad I wasn’t pregnant with you.” 

 

Katsuro squealed at the sound of his father’s voice, spitting out garbled forms of words and yipping happily. Victor laughed, rubbing his back and nuzzling into his dark hair. He only looked up at the sound of girlish giggles, a large smile still on his flushed face.

 

“Your son is  _ so  _ cute!” A young woman came up to him, followed by her friend, speaking in heavily accented English. It was obvious to most, if not all, that Victor was a foreigner, being so tall and pale, so anyone who  _ could  _ speak English here usually knew to use it around him. 

 

“Ah, thank you.” He gave the two a brilliant smile, his inner alpha fluttering with pride at the words. His son  _ was _ adorable, and Victor loved getting compliments on him.

 

“What’s his name?” The same girl from before reached out and brushed her knuckles against Katsuro’s cheek.

 

“Katsuro.” He rubbed the infant’s back, who looked up at him with a gurgle. 

 

“That’s a perfect name for him!” She giggled. “Kat-sur-ooo~” She cooed, pinching his cheek lightly. The baby whined, swatting at her hands.

 

“Ah, miss, please don’t do that. His face is very sensitive.” Victor hummed, still smiling, though it was considerably more forced than before, a spark of protectiveness rolling up his spine. He thought back to when Yuuri had been harassed during one of his press conferences, remembered how the man continuously tried to touch his baby, even when told not to, as Yuuri had explained to him later. 

 

“Oh, he’s fine.” She assured, waving him off and moving to lightly and, what Victor  _ assumed  _ she thought was, gently or affectionately pinch and tug on his ear. “My little nephew loves getting his cheeks pinched.”

 

“Well, my son is not your nephew.” He reasoned politely, trying to move away from her. Katsuro was making little upset gurgling noises, jerking his head in attempt to escape the pinches. “I would very much appreciate it if you stopped doing that.” 

 

The woman ignored him, continuing to poke and prod at his pup. “How old is he?” Her friend lightly tugged her arm, trying to get her attention, likely an attempt to pull her away, and Victor noted how uncomfortable the young lady looked. He frowned.

 

“He’s almost a year. Seriously, stop touching my child.” He could a feel a low thrum in the base of his spine, and he knew if he had to ask her again he would snap. 

 

The woman, who obviously had a deathwish, Victor tried to reason with himself,  _ continued  _ to blatantly ignore him, cooing and pinching at his pup.The alpha growled, pulling away. He swatted at the woman’s hands as she reached, yet again, for his son, borderline slapping them.

 

“Do  _ not  _ continue touching my child after I have  _ repeatedly _ asked you not to!” He could feel the ache in his gums as his canines expanded in his mouth, his pupils dilating. His hand was pressed against Katsuro's back, clutching him almost impossibly close to his chest. The pup whimpered, giving one last pathetic gurgle before falling silent, brown eyes wide. 

 

The woman jerked in response, eyes wide, dropping her arm.  _ “Kuso. _ There’s no need to act like that,  _ kami-sama.” _ She grunted, grabbing the younger woman beside her’s arm and beginning to walk away. 

 

Victor huffed angrily, the ache in his gums turning to a burn as his teeth retracted, all the stretching and pressure in such a short time making his jaw ache. He rubbed Katsuro’s back, crooning to calm the child and try to keep him from crying. “Shh,  _ persik,  _ it’s alright. You’re alright, I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He purred, nudging his nose into Katsuro’s curls.

 

“Adaa…” He burbled pitifully, whining and wiggling in upset.

 

“I know,  _ kroshka _ . Let’s go pay so we can go home.” The alpha soothed, shifting the clothes in his arms and making his way to the register. “Your  _ mat  _ is probably back by now anyway.” 

 

Victor paid quickly, leaving the store even faster. As they walked he released some of his pheromones, just enough for his upset pup to smell and react to, feeling him slump against him a few seconds later. 

  
“There we go, Katsu. Good boy.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  _ “Khoroshiy mal'chik, milaya.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls gimme more requests


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request Yuuri, Viktor, and little Katsuro having some fluffy family time together?"

Katsuro slapped his fat little fists against the water, gurgling and babbling loudly. His mother’s arm was wrapped around his waist, helping him bounce and wiggle in the warm bath without sinking. He tilted his body back, looking up at the omega.

 

“Maam!” He kicked his legs, splashing water against his father’s chest, his parents laughing at the action.

 

“Hello, baby.” Yuuri chuckled, cheeks flushed from the heat of the water. His and Victor’s legs were tangled, the two sitting across from each other. 

 

“Mamama!” He squealed, holding his toy duck out and shaking it. “Mmm! ‘Uckie!” He looked back down, taking the toy into both hands and shaking it as violently as he could. “Eeeeeee!”

 

Yuuri laughed, squeezing the pup against his chest. “I love your ducky,  _ momo! _ It’s beautiful.” He nuzzled into his dark, wet curls. Katsuro made loud noises, looking up at his father, brown eyes wide, pudgy cheeks red.

 

“Ada.” He dropped his rubber ducky into the tub, holding his arms out for the alpha in front of him, drool spilling down his face.

 

“You’re the messiest baby ever, my little  _ persik.” _ Victor grinned, leaning forward and placing his hands on Katsuro’s chubby sides, under his arms, and scooped him up, pulling the infant into his own lap. He nuzzled their noses together, Katsuro shrieking and giggling loudly, awkwardly nudging his nose against his father’s face as he patted it with his hands. 

 

Yuuri chuckled, relaxing further into the tub now that his son wasn’t curled up in his lap. He sighed contently, eyes slipping shut. “He gets that from you, sweetheart.” 

 

Victor made an offended noise, looking up from cuddling his pup. “Yuuri!” He yelped, jaw dropping. Yuuri laughed, shoulders shaking. The alpha pouted, burying his face in Katsuro’s hair with a loud whined.  _ “Mat  _ is so  _ mean  _ to me!” Yuuri only laughed harder.

 

The pup twisted around in Victor’s arms, a pudgy fist jammed in his mouth, to look at his mother. He burbled loudly, reaching out with a slobbery fist, opening and closing his mouth. “Am, am, aammmmm!”

 

“I hear, you, baby!” Yuuri sat back up, grinning. He pushed his bangs out of his face, scooping the infant into his lap. His squished him close to his chest, peppering his face with kisses. Katsuro shrieked, kicking his legs out, body shaking with belly giggles. He patted at Yuuri’s chin with his wet hand, babbling loudly and wiggling in his mother’s arms. “Oh I know, sweetheart.” He let the infant sit up, giving the flushed pup a break from his kisses and tickles. 

 

Katsuro gurgled loudly, pressing his open mouth against Yuuri’s breast, mouthing as the skin.

 

“Oh I see, you little glutton.” He grinned, shifting the pup into a better position. He cupped his breast and helped his son latch onto his nipple, rolling his eyes when Katsuro began to greedily eat. “This is all you see me as, isn’t it? A milk machine.” 

 

Victor snorted across from him, covering his mouth.

 

“I bet _Tou-chan_ feels that way too, because he’s mean and he laughs at my pain. I’m just a milk machine disguised as a trophy wife!” Yuuri sighed dramatically, closing his eyes. Victor snorted again, the sound turning into choked giggles.

 

“Yuuurriii!!!” He cackled, tears of mirth in his eyes, cheeks pink. Yuuri giggled, opening his eyes, his own face flushed. He shifted his son against his leg, leaning forward to peck his mate’s lips.

 

“I love you,  _ herahera.”  _ The omega cooed, nudging their noses in an eskimo kiss before pulling away, eyes shining, his smile warm and adoring. 

  
“I love you too,  _ dorogoy.”  _ Victor smiled back, just as sweet, just as warm, just as adoring. “I love you very much.” Yuuri flushed cutely and giggled, relaxing against the wall and lip of the tub, patting Katsuro’s back and bottom as he ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, ik, but i think it's cute lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it would be nice if you write about an ill Yuuri which makes him unable to take care of Katsuro which then proceeds to a whiny Katsuro who just wants to see and take naps with his ma...and Victor trying his best to calm Katsuro..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many chapters in such a short time lol

Yuuri’s fever spiked sometime around mid afternoon. 

 

Hiroko assured her extremely worried son-in-law that the omega would be fine, that he usually only got sick for a day or so at a time. He ran a high fever, puked a few times, and was back to normal within a few days. He typically only caught viruses. 

 

Victor oh so strongly hoped that that’s all this was.

 

* * *

 

 

The alpha rocked his wailing son in his arms, eyes sunken and tired. It had been two days, but Yuuri wasn’t getting any better. 

 

Katsuro was beginning to get restless without his mother, his smell fading from most of his things, having been quarantined in his old room all weekend. Even though the nearly year-old pup was no longer nursing as of a week ago, Yuuri having just weaned him, he still cried for his mother, cried for his scent, his voice, his cuddles. He cried until he made himself sick. 

 

Victor hated it. He hated his son’s sobs, so loud and hard and  _ violent _ , like he truly believed he would never see his mother again, like he was  _ begging  _ Victor to make it better, to let him see Yuuri. The alpha knew his son was getting tired of him, his scent alone, also no longer mingled as much with Yuuri's. 

 

“Adaaaa!” The infant sobbed, face buried against Victor's neck, nose twitching erratically against his scent gland. Big, hot tears spilled down his red, chubby face, his fat fists clutched tightly to Victor's shirt. 

 

“I know,  _ milaya,”  _ Victor sighed, rubbing the pup’s back, feeling it rise and fall with each deep, shaky inhale, exhale, sob and hiccup.  _ “Mat _ will be better soon, I promise. He’s just a little sick.” 

 

“Maaamaaaa!” He heaved out a loud wail, choking on spit and coughing into Victor's shoulder. 

 

“Shh, shh, Katsu. Shh.” He bounced the infant lightly, rubbing large, gentle circles on his back. “Shh, sweetheart, you'll make yourself sick.” 

 

“No no no no no no!” He sobbed, his breathing so wildly that he truly sounded like he couldn't breathe at all, that he was choking on his own tears and saliva. 

 

Victor nuzzled his nose into Katsuro’s damp curls, fresh from his bath, and cooed, a low rumble bubbling from his throat and vibrating his chest. He released his scent, something he'd been doing a lot the past few days, feeling the baby flop limply against him a moment later, taking large, shuddering breaths, snorting back snot and hiccuping on every other one. 

 

“That's it.” He soothed, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head and what parts of the side of his face he could reach. “Relax, my baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Bebebebe… Ada… mmm, aah, mm.” Katsuro patted his hands against the tray table of his high chair weakly, burbling sadly, slumped rather limply in the seat, almost like a ragdoll. 

 

“I know, honey. Just a few more bites of the yummy lunch your  _ babushka  _ made for you, and then we can go lay down.” He cooed, dipping the rubber-coated spoon into the yam, peach, and kamaboko mash, scooping it up and holding the utensil against his son’s plush lips. The baby whined, taking the bite of food and kicking his legs, smacking his jaws in his own awkward form of chewing. 

 

“Ada. Ummmeee.” He burbled, opening his mouth for another bite, eyes drifting curiously around the kitchen. 

 

“I'm glad you think it's yummy, baby, I'll tell  _ babushka  _ to make more.” He chuckled, getting another little bite onto the spoon and letting his son wrap his mouth around it. 

 

“Mmm!” He clapped his hands, seeming to perk up slightly at the meal. It wasn't  _ nearly  _ as good at mama’s milk, but it would do. 

 

The alpha smiled, lifting a bottle with a light tea for the infant- which Hiroko, Yuuri, and the doctor all assured him was perfectly safe, as well as normal, for an infant to have- and handed it to him. Katsuro drank greedily, large eyes wide. Victor laughed softly, giving him another bite of food afterwards, listening to him squeal and grunt happily as he ate. 

 

The infant only had a few more bites before pushing at the spoon, gurgling and whining, face scrunched. Victor chuckled.

 

“Alright,  _ persik. _ I guess we’re done.” He sat the jar of mash to the side, taking the bottom of the baby’s bib into his hand and bringing the cloth to his son’s face, holding the back of his squirming head as he wiped his messy cheeks. Katsuro whined loudly, shoving at Victor’s wrist as he cleaned his orange mush-smeared face. 

 

“No no!” 

 

“Yes yes!” Victor laughed, pulling away and unsnapping the bib when he was finished. “All clean!” He leaned forward and blew a raspberry on Katsuro’s now dry cheek, the pup bursting into giggles.

 

“Ada!” He shrieked, bouncing in his chair, kicking his feet out and slamming his hands flat against the tray in front of him. 

 

Victor laughed with him, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. He unhooked the tray table and moved it to the side, unbuckling his son before scooping him into his arms, doing a little twirl around the room before squishing the baby against his chest, peppering his face with kisses.

 

“Addeeeeeee!” Katsuro squealed, drool spilling down his chin, giggling and wiggling in his father’s arms, trying to return the kisses by pressing his open mouth against Victor’s face. “Eee, ee, eeee!” 

 

The alpha laughed. “Thank you for the kisses, monkey! What a kind young man I’m raising!” He nuzzled his nose against the pup’s chubby cheek, allowing him to grab at his short hair and pull excitedly. 

  
Without a doubt, this was a thousand times better than being sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one will hopefully be the requested smut!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can u do a scene where victor and yuuri are having to be super quiet during sex so they don't wake katsuro but end up getting carried away -- since yuuri is lactating could you write something with a lactation kink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yuuri was still making milk, despite the fact that he was no long nursing their son.

 

Victor loved it. 

 

He loved the jiggle of Yuuri's tits as Victor rocked into him, as he bounced on his alpha’s cock. He loved how all he had to do was lightly  _ squeeze  _ and there was a stream of milk dribbling out of the nipple, swollen, large, and dark. He loved the omega’s sweet sounds when he was fondled, pinched, or tweaked. Victor loved wrapping his lips around the teats and sucking as Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly and purring contently, arousal thick in the air. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mm~” Yuuri moaned weakly into the pillow under his head as Victor lapped at his slit, his knees digging into the mattress beneath him. “Oh, Vitya~ Haaah, mm,  _ yes _ .” He purred, grinding back against his mate’s tongue. “Yes, yes, fuck me, God-” He choked off a whine when the alpha pulled back. His hips moved to follow his mate's mouth but Victor pushed back against them, keeping him still. 

 

“You're going to wake him up, Yuuri.” He kneaded the omega's cheeks, digging his nails in lightly. 

 

Yuuri moaned, pressing his face into the pillows. “Mm, mm… I’m sorry, ah…” Victor hummed, squeezing again before pulling back. 

 

“Turn over.”

 

The omega did so without question or complaint, panting, face flushed, cocklet red and dripping against his lower abdomen. The insides of his trembling thighs were soaked with slick, his alpha having already brought him to orgasm three times with his tongue. 

 

Victor purred, spreading his mate’s legs. He wouldn't have his pussy for much longer, so he intended to use it as much as he could. The alpha licked his lips, mouth shiny with slick and spit and cum. His eyes drew away from Yuuri's swollen and dripping cunt to look at his breasts, smaller now than they used to be. He brought a hand up to cup one, the omega arching into his touch with a choked gasp. 

 

“O-Oh-”

 

“Shh.” Victor was quick to silence him, pinching one of his mate’s dark nipples. Yuuri gasped and nearly cried out, biting down on his lower lip. 

 

The alpha rolled the nipple between two of his fingers, gentle, tugging occasionally. He didn't stop, not even when his fingers were so slippery with milk that he couldn't properly get a grip. He only stopped to switch sides, knowing which of Yuuri's sounds meant he was getting overstimulated. 

 

“V-Vic, Vitya, g-god, god f-fuck, I'm- oh, please,  _ onegai _ , I’m going to c-cum-” 

 

The omega babbled, a mixture of broken English and Japanese spilling from his pretty plump lips, the sounds breaking off into a pathetic mewl as he came, grinding against the air. 

 

Victor gave his mate’s plush ass a gentle slap, relishing in the soft yelp it produced before taking his cock into his hand. He gave a few slow strokes, the swollen head, leaking salty precum from the slit, pressing against Yuuri’s fluttering and clenching hole. 

 

“H-Hah, yes, yes, ah, please, alpha, alpha, Victor-”

 

“Hush, omega.” He growled, jerking his head in attempt to remove his sticky silver bangs from his eyes. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around his pulsing cock was flat against Yuuri’s inner thigh, holding his legs open. 

 

Yuuri’s mouth clamped shut with a muffled moan at command, a fresh gush of slick spilling from his abused cunt, hands fisted into the sheets by his head. He wiggled his hips, grinding his dripping hole against the head on his mate’s cock. He whined sweetly, quietly, looking up at Victor from behind his glasses. The lenses were fogged, Yuuri’s large eyes glazed and watery. 

 

Victor pulled them off carefully and sat them on the nightstand pressing the full first inch of himself into his mate as he did so. Yuuri moaned, legs falling apart. The alpha rolled his hips slowly, giving no warning before swiftly entering the omega, the man beneath him arching up with a near-scream.

 

“Oh  _ god-!”  _

 

Victor began a brutal pace, Yuuri’s pussy squelching loudly with each thrust, his cries rising in urgency and volume. The alpha pinched his clit between his fingers, watching his tits bounce and jiggle. He leaned over, nipping and biting, sucking marks into the milky skin. 

 

Yuuri’s cries were high, practically keens, as he begged his alpha to go faster, harder, to fuck him, to please,  _ please please please fuck me I need it I need it- _

 

Victor’s orgasm came suddenly. He filled his wailing omega, knot swelling quickly to lock them together, his canines sinking into his bond mark. Yuuri screamed, biting back, blunt nails digging into his mate’s back and shoulders and dragging up, leaving deep, red marks that would certainly be irritated for at least a week. 

 

Yuuri splattered across his own stomach with a loud, choked cry when his alpha’s knot caught, clear liquid squirting from his pussy, hitting Victor’s hip and soaking it. He jerked, thighs tensing, pussy clenching tightly around Victor’s cock. He ground against his mate’s hips, riding himself through another orgasm before slumping limply against the bed, gripping tightly to Victor’s forearms, his knuckles white. He panted harshly, shaking, bangs curled and wet, stuck to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed darkly, beautifully, a rosy shade against his tan skin.

 

_ “Kami-sama…”  _ He mumbled, lickling his lips. The muscles of his stomach shook, his eyes closed, his chest moving erratically. “That was amazing…” 

 

Victor nodded above him, gasping quietly for breath. “Wow…” He giggled softly, shoulders slumping, blue eyes sparkling. “You okay?”

 

“I’m wonderful, thank you for asking.” He cracked an eye open, a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Yuuri.” The alpha dipped down to kiss his mate, nipping his lips playfully. Yuuri giggled, nudging their noses together. 

 

They sat like that for a few minutes, foreheads pressed together, their scents saturating the air, before the baby monitor crackled to life. The two tensed, both giving a soft groan. 

  
“Well, shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Family trip? Yakov meeting Katsuro? Clingy Katsuro to Viktor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough!!!  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri had been nervous about putting his son on the flight to Russia. It wasn’t that he thought the pup couldn’t handle it, because he could, most certainly, it was just that he didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ his baby. There was so much pressure that high up in the air, and he knew his  _ own  _ ears would pop until he cried sometimes, and he didn’t want Katsuro to have to deal with that unexplained pain for hours and not be able to do anything but scream until he got sick and passed out.

 

Surprisingly, however, it didn’t end up being nearly as bad as Yuuri had thought it would be. The doctor, after being informed of their trip, was happy to hand over some medicine to give the pup before the flight that would knock him out. Katsuro only woke twice, and, by recommendation of the liquid’s bottle, a small dose of the medication was given to him each time after he’d calmed down enough, and the child was back asleep in minutes, curled against Yuuri’s chest. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow! It’s been forever since I’ve been here!” Victor cheered, letting go of the suitcases he was holding and throwing his arms out.

 

They were just outside the airport, Katsuro still asleep in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri had put him in a coat and gloves before they stepped out, making sure his socks were still on. Afterwards he tucked a beanie on his head, purple and with little ears that poked up at the top. 

 

The omega laughed softly, rocking slightly to keep the pup asleep. “Victor, hush.” He giggled, rubbing circles on Katsuro’s back. “Don't wake him up, he'll start screaming.”

 

“Oh!” Victor whisper-yelled, placing a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.”

 

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the alpha’s cheek, already chilled from the cold. “It's alright. We aren't far from the hotel, right?” At Victor's nod, he began to speak again. “Let's just walk.” 

 

“Kay!” Victor grabbed the bags and began to move, Yuuri half-shuffling along behind him. Katsuro shifted in his mama’s arms, puffing hot breaths against his neck. He whined softly and cuddled closer, obviously upset by the cold, even in his sleep. 

 

It was maybe a five minute walk to the hotel, but even so the cold had managed to turn both adults pink- ears, toes, fingers, face- and Katsuro was making upset sounds, amazingly still asleep but bordering on wakefulness. 

 

As Victor went to check them in, Yuuri sped over to the common area of the lobby, which thankfully had a fireplace, and got comfortable in a large chair, tucking Katsuro against his chest, his bottom on Yuuri's thighs. The omega peeled the gloves off his baby, rubbing his cold hands gently with his thumbs. Katsuro’s little eyes peeked open, swimming with sleep and warmth. 

 

“Mm… amm…” He burbled pitifully, lids droopy. He brought a hand to his lips slowly, pushing it weakly into his mouth and beginning to gum at it. 

 

“Hi, baby. How was your nap?” He pulled his little socks off to massage his chubby feet and warm his tiny toes. 

 

Katsuro gurgled again, recognizing the tilt in Yuuri's voice as he asked a question. “Am am.”

 

He smiled, kissing the top of his son’s beanie. “Do you want your hat on or off, my love?” He reached to tug at the ears of the hat, intending to pull it off, but stopped when Katsuro whined loudly and reached for his hand. 

 

“No no.”

 

He chuckled, bringing his hand back down to wrap around his son. “Okay  _ momo.  _ We can leave your hat on, I don't mind.” Katsuro pressed his pink face into Yuuri's chest, making a soft noise, his eyelids drooping until they were nearly closed. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart. You had a big, big day.” He nuzzled him, rubbing slow circles on his arms and back. 

 

The omega looked up at the hum of his husband. 

 

“Room’s ready.” He smiled, bags under his eyes, holding a hand out for Yuuri to take. He gratefully accepted it and rose, slowly, shifting his pup. 

 

“Let's go then. We can all take a nap, and then we’ll meet Yakov for dinner.” He threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently before letting go so Victor could grab the bags. The alpha smiled, yawning, and began to walk. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov had invited them back to his and Lilia’s home for dinner. The Russian ballerina insisted on cooking for them, complaining, like a mother, almost, about how Victor never visited. Apparently she and Yakov took care of Victor when he was young, like an aunt and uncle. He'd lived with them for a while. 

 

Yuuri shifted Katsuro against his hip, the baby just as bubbly and babbly as ever, and pressed his finger to the doorbell. Victor was shuffling nervously behind him. 

 

“She's gonna pull my ears…” He whined. Yuuri rolled his eyes, peeking up when the door opened to reveal Yakov. 

 

“Vitya, Yuuri.” He let them in, leading them to the family room. Victor did an almost complete one-eighty, from sulking to overly jubilant and excited, chattering loudly in a mixture of Russian and English to his old coach. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, shifting Katsuro on his hip, reaching up to fix his little hat. He tuned his mate out and took a seat, accepting Yakov’s question of if he wanted a drink, requesting a water, placing his pup in his lap. He bounced his legs lightly, the infant gurgling and cooing, drool spilling down his chin. 

 

“Is this him?” The alpha returned a moment later with a glass of water, crouching in front of the omega and his child. 

 

“Oh! Yes. I'm sure Victor already told you, but his name is Katsuro. He turned one two days ago.” He smiled brightly, giving the pup a little bounce. Katsuro reached for the older alpha in front of him, babbling, swiping at his large nose. 

 

“Ah! Mm, mm!”

 

“I know honey, but don't grab.” Yuuri giggled, gently taking the baby’s fat hand, letting Katsuro wrap his fingers around his own. 

 

“It's better he looks like you.” Yakov joked dryly, Yuuri giving a little snort. He covered his mouth to hide his snickers from his gasping and indignantly squawking mate. 

 

“Yakov!” 

 

Yuuri laughed, turning the baby to the side, letting him push his hand into his mouth. He patted his back, bouncing his leg a little faster. The older alpha stared at him in confusion, a silent question as to what the hell he was doing, and stood. 

 

“He's gassy.” He explained. “I can hear his stomach, I don't want him to get fussy.” He smiled. Katsuro made little excited sounds, waving his hand at Yakov. 

 

“Aaa! Heee!” He giggled. 

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Yuuri hummed, offering the baby to the coach, who nodded and took him. The pup gurgled loudly, placing his hands on Yakov’s cheeks and patting, bouncing his legs. 

 

“Aaayyeeeee!” He waved his hand awkwardly, patting the coach’s nose none too gently afterwards. 

 

“Hello.” Yakov gave the baby the tiniest smile, bopping their noses subtly. The infant squealed and burst into giggles, chattering excitedly. 

 

Yuuri chuckled beside him, relaxing against his mate when the sulking alpha finally flopped down behind him. 

 

“Adada! Daddeee!” Katsuro bent back, reaching for his father with one hand, the other fisted in Yakov’s shirt. 

 

“I see, sweetheart.” Victor grinned at him, reaching out to tap his little fingers. 

 

“Dinner is ready.” Lilia poked her head into the room, a rare lighting up her face at the sight of the baby. 

 

Katsuro stared at her for a moment, silent, eyes wide, not even seeming to be breathing.

 

And then he began to scream.

 

He turned to his parents and held his chubby arms out, large tears rolling down his pudgy cheeks. “Adaaaa!” He wailed. 

 

Victor stared in shock, leaning over to gently take the baby from his former coach, shushing him. He rubbed his face, brows drawn down in confusion. 

 

He tried to calm his baby, finally resorting to releasing his scent, which served to pacify the pup, who pressed his red, wet cheeks into his father’s neck. He puffed out little hiccups, clinging to his daddy. 

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuro would  _ not  _ let go of his father. He wouldn't pulled his face from his neck, and every time Victor tried to sit him down, he would begin to whine, cheeks getting red again, so Victor just resigned to let him stay. 

 

Yuuri apologized profusely to Lilia, telling her that they had no idea what the problem was, that Katsuro had never acted like that before. She waved his apologies off, saying she understood, she was a frightening looking woman, and that she truly didn't mind. 

 

Victor rocked slowly in his chair as he ate, maneuvering around the pup to actually get the meal Lilia had made for them. He knew that the woman was a little upset about Katsuro’s reaction towards her, but that she wasn't truly angry or sad about it, and that she honestly didn't mind. And Victor knew that Katsuro would get over it, if only he would look at the lady and get his damp face from his neck. 

 

“Come on,  _ persik _ .” He said softly, nosing into Katsuro’s curls, fluffy from the bath he'd gotten earlier than evening. 

 

“No no.” The pup whispered against his neck, bringing his fist to his mouth. 

 

“Lilia isn't scary, Katsu.” He murmured, rubbing his back. “Besides,  _ mat  _ and  _ papochka  _ would never let anything happen to you.”

  
The infant made an upset gurgly noise, pressing even closer. Victor gave a soft sigh, pressing a kiss to his curls before turning back to his meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> more requests?? This section of my series will last until Katsuro is about three or so, I think!!  
> OtaYuri requests are welcome too, I need some of those!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Phichit and Chris babysitting, and they end up finding a bin full of tutus, dresses, and hair clips from Yuuri's baby stage (his parents had bought the stuff for a friend and baby Yuuri ended up playing with it and they let him). Some Katsuro dress up with a melting from cuteness Phichit and Chris is all I ask. (Ps:Victor teases Yurri about how cute he must have been dressed up when he finds out)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i gave you what you wanted???
> 
> and i hope you wanted phichimetti because that's what u got lol

Phichit bounced the fat infant on his lap, happy to listen to his loud babbles and gurgles. Chris was crouched in front of him, tickling his chin and making faces, the pup producing big giggles in response to the attention. 

 

The two were visiting and watching Katsuro while Yuuri and Victor took a much needed date. It was nice, and it gave them both practice for the child they themselves were expecting sometime within the next six months. 

 

“A nana!” Katsuro yipped, the Thai beta blinking down at him. 

 

“Banana?” Chris offered at his feet, the infant squealing loudly as if suddenly realizing he was there. He leaned forward floppily, patting the alpha’s scruffy chin. 

 

“Am, mmm… eee..” He burbled. “Ah, ah! Nana!” 

 

“Banana?” He said again, chuckling. “Would you like a banana, Katsuro?”

 

“Eeeee!” The infant clapped his hands, bouncing in Phichit’s lap excitedly. “Nana, nana! Nana!” He squealed, large, sparkling eyes trained on the Swiss man as he stood. The alpha pressed a kiss to his mate’s dark hair before heading for the kitchen, Katsuro straining to follow him with his eyes. The pup whined sweetly, loudly, when scruffy man was gone, upset.

 

“Now what’s the matter with you?” Phichit grinned, pinching his sides. The pup’s head snapped up, drool spilling down his chin. He reached for the beta’s nose, curious sounds tumbling out from around the fist shoved in his mouth. He removed it to place both hands on the Thai man’s cheeks, face scrunching in obvious confusion. 

 

“‘Uff?” 

 

“I’m not scruffy, kiddo. Lucky for me, I don’t grow facial hair so easily.” He nudged their noses playfully, Katsuro making another loud yipping sound. “Chris’ll be back with your banana in a few minutes, I bet. After that, we can take a nice bath! And you’ll be all clean for when your mama gets home!”

 

“Ama!”

 

“That’s right! Man, you’re just the cutest thing!” He squished their cheeks together, not caring for the slobber one little bit, a large grin on his face. “I can’t believe Yuuri ever wants to leave you alone! I certainly wouldn’t leave you alone, not even for Victor!” He nuzzled him, the infant cooing and giggling.

 

“What about for me?” Chris hummed, a bowl with mostly-mashed banana slices in his hand. “Would you leave him with a babysitter for a few hours to spend time with me, your mate?” He crouched back down in front of him, smirking playfully. He picked up one of the little banana pieces, holding it on his finger, and held it towards the babbling pup, who obediently opened his mouth and took the bite.

 

“Mmm, mm!” He clapped his chubby hands, swallowing his bite after mock-chewing it, like he’d seen adults do. Chris chuckled and fed him another bite, looking back towards his mate.

 

“Hm…” Phichit tapped his chin in thought, dramatic as always. “Possibly. It would depend on what I would get out of it.” He purred, dark brown eyes, nearly black, shining and innocent.

 

Chris grinned, placing another half-mashed banana slice into the baby’s mouth. “I feel certain you wouldn’t be able to walk for a short while,  _ cheri. _ You would most definitely enjoy yourself, believe me.”  __

 

Phichit giggled, leaning forward to nip at the alpha’s nose. “I’m holding a baby, don’t be dirty!”

 

“Dirty, me? I would never.” He snickered, turning his attention to the grunted infant trying to grab at his wrist, mouth open for more food. “I see you, I see you.” He chuckled. “Hold on a minute.”

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuro smacked his pudgy hands against the water, shrieking and babbling loudly. 

 

Phichit laughed, holding the pup up in the tub, leaning over the edge. “Oh my! Aren't you an energetic little guy! Where’s all of that even come from, you never sleep!” 

 

“It's from Victor's side of the family, I assure you.” Chris snorted, easing down on his knees beside the Thai beta. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, turning to Katsuro. 

 

He snickered, shifting the infant. “I dunno. Yuuri can be pretty- splash him for me- pretty crazy, honestly.”

 

“When he's had one too many glasses of champagne. Otherwise he's practically a hermit.” Christophe grinned, cupping warm water in his hands and letting it wet the infant as he released it. “He's like… hm. He's like, in those really typical teen novels, he's like the main character that's all shy but ends up getting the most popular guy in school.”

 

Phichit gave a near-howling laugh, throwing his head back, his shoulder’s shaking. “Oh my god, that's it exactly!”

 

Katsuro looked up at him in surprise, burning confusedly, dark brows furrowing. “Ah?”

 

The beta continued to cackle, Chris snickering and having to take over making sure the pup didn't fall back into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

“Chu!” Christophe yelled, bouncing a naked Katsuro on his lip. The infant babbled, and the alpha was unbelievably happy that the child wasn't prone to piddling, because he could not find clothes, and he could not find diapers. “Phichit, come here please!”

 

The beta poked his head around the corner of the nursery door. “‘Sup?”

 

“I can't find a damn thing in here.” The alpha sighed, shifting Katsuro again. The pup’s chubby legs kicked against his back and stomach, his head, curls still damp and fluffy, rested on Chris’s shoulder. “I’ve looked in all the drawers and the big cabinet thing there, I forgot the word- armoire!” He snapped his fingers. “That’s it- I fucking speak French, how did I forget that word?- Ah, anyway, I’ve looked everywhere, really. Do you know where they keep things here? I need pajamas and a diaper.”

 

Phichit snorted. “I’ll look around. Make sure he doesn’t pee on ya’.” He winked and ducked out of the room.

 

Chris hummed, looking down at the infant. “Katsuro, do you know where your crazy parents keep things?” The pup looked up at him, cooing around his fist. “Didn’t think so. I don’t know how your  _ maman  _ and  _ papa _ can handle this. Yuuri probably dresses and changes you, doesn’t he? Victor’s too… spacey, I suppose, to figure this out.” He chuckled, taking a seat in the large purple rocking chair. He shifted Katsuro into the crook of his arms, the child gurgling and nuzzling his chest. 

 

“Eeece, ‘uff!” He reached up for the alpha’s chin, the Swiss man laughing softly. He leaned over, allowing the pup to pat his face. “Eeeeeeeeeee!” The infant shrieked loudly, trying to grab fistfuls of the little beard. “Am, am! Eh!” 

 

“I know, it’s all scratchy!” Katsuro burst into giggles, beaming up at Chris with a large, heart-shaped smile, and the alpha laughed. “You’re definitely Victor’s son.” Chris’s head snapped up in surprise at the sound of feet smacking against the tatami in the hallway.

 

“Holy shit, Chris, look!” Phichit waddle-ran into the nursery, a large cardboard box in his hands. “Look what I found!”

 

“What?” He hummed, sitting Katsuro on the floor at his feet, the infant rolling onto his belly, burbling loudly.

 

“I found a box of baby clothes! Look how cute they are! They must have been Mari’s!” He sat the box down, plopping down, legs crossed pretzel style, and beginning to pull things out. “Awe! I bet she looked so cute in this!” He held a pale pink tutu, bringing it up to his face. 

 

He spent a few minutes digging through the tattered box, cooing and squealing, holding things out for Chris to examine and coo over as well. When they got to the bottom of the box, there was a large, dark blue book, and Phichit pulled it out. 

 

“It must be pictures!” He opened the book, shifting forward on his stomach, Chris following suit, lying on his side. He pulled Katsuro up to his chest, and the infant gurgled. They flipped to the first page, finding a few pictures of Mari when she was around six, and one where she was older.

 

The first one was her with a missing tooth, grinning hugely, her dark hair long and curly. The next picture was of a teenaged Mari, smirking, and holding a small brown poodle. A pre-teen Yuuri was beside her, grinning like an idiot. 

 

Turning the page found baby pictures, but they weren’t of Mari. They were of Yuuri, mostly aged between one year and two, dressed in the outfits they’d pulled from the box. Phichit flipped more pages, finding the rest of the album  _ filled  _ with pictures of Yuuri, grinning and giggling and very visibly happy, pudgy and dressed like a princess. 

 

“Oh my god, they’re Yuuri’s!” 

 

They spent the next hour or so going through the pictures, and Phichit was only jolted from his concentration on the photos by Chris’s loud yelp.

 

“Oh  _ merde!”  _ The alpha cursed. “He peed…” 

 

The beta covered his mouth, hiding a little snicker. “Oh my god… Oh wow, okay, I’m going to go look for a diaper.” He giggled and rose up, nearly bursting into laughter at the sight of his mate’s face. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Please hurry, before he does it again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri scooped his burbling pup up from the playpen, cooing. He pulled the infant close, nuzzling his curls and pressing kisses to his fat cheeks. “And how are you,  _ momo?  _ Mmm, you smell so good!” He looked up from cuddling his son, shifting him in his arms, meeting Phichit and Chris’s eyes.  _ “Arigatougozaimasu _ . Thank you so much.” He smiled brightly, leaning against Victor when he walked up beside him.

 

“No prob, Yuuri~” The Thai beta purred. “How come you never told me about all those cute little tutus you used to wear~”

 

Yuuri stared at him a moment before realization dawned, his face heating up quickly. “What- How did-” He groaned softly. “Goddammit.” He sighed, shifting Katsuro.

 

“I have something to show you.” Phichit walked over, ignoring his friend’s discomfort and slight irritation, already typing away at his phone. “Here, look! Katsuro looks exactly like you!” 

 

Yuuri snatched the phone from his friend, biting his lip. He tried to appear angry, upset, but was very visibly failing, a smile threatening to stretch across his face as he looked through the pictures.

 

“We had some trouble finding clothes and diapers after the bath, so I went looking around.” The pregnant boy explained. “I found this box of stuff, and I thought it was Mari’s. The photo album was at the bottom, and when he looked through it, we found a bunch of cute pictures of little baby Yuuri in tutus!” He grinned. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and passed the phone back to his friend. “So you dressed my baby up and took pictures?”

 

“Of course I did.” He shrugged. “What else would I have done? Put everything away and forgotten about it?” He snorted. The omega before him giggled.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Phichit winked, grinning hugely at his best friend. “Thank you, again, for watching him. Even if you are a little bit of an ass.”

 

“Really,  _ cheri _ , it was no problem.” Christophe hummed, interrupting before his mate could speak, passing by Yuuri and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He ruffled Katsuro’s hair, giving Victor a large hug afterwards. “Come on, Chu.” He held his arm out for his mate, the beta shuffling over after delivering his own set of physical goodbyes.

 

Yuuri sat Katsuro on the floor before flopping on the couch. Victor giggled and hopped up beside him, nuzzling into his cheek. “Yuuuuurrriiii~”

 

“Hm?” The omega tilted his head, nudging their noses together. 

 

“How come I’ve never seen your photo album?” 

  
Yuuri cracked his eyes open and groaned, putting his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit wow that was a long one
> 
> more requests plssssss


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what about Yuuri getting DP'ed in his ass and pussy with both Victor's cock and a nice big dildo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Victor bounced his mate on his cock, holding one hand on his hip, the other pressed between his shoulderblades. He could feel the faint tremors from the vibrator in Yuuri’s pussy as he fucked his ass. The blunt end of the toy shook against his own lower abdomen, the soft feeling furthering his own pleasure.

 

“Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Oh god, oh god!” The omega arched back, thick thighs tensing and squeezing around Victor’s own. “Ah! Yes, yes, yes- oh  _ fuck!” _ Yuuri curled forward, nails digging into Victor’s muscled shoulders as he came, squirting, clear liquid hitting his mate’s treasure trail and soaking it, turning the hair a dark grey. He clenached so hard around the toy inside of him that it slipped out, and Victor stopped thrusting to switch it off, sitting it to the side.

 

He stroked Yuuri’s hips, his waist, keeping his own trembling and tensing hips still. Yuuri panted into his shoulder, drool spilling from his mouth.

 

“Are you alright,  _ dorogoy?” _ The alpha nuzzled the side of his head, moving the gentle massage to his mate’s lower back.

 

“Mmm… Yeah, shit… That one was intense, sorry…” 

 

“Don’t be.” He giggled, slowly pulling himself from his mate. Yuuri whined, slick dribbling. Victor pulled the condom off of his still-hard cock and tied it, tossing it to the side to dispose of later. He shifted positions next, moving to his back. “Can you handle the dildo, or do you want to try it another time?”

 

Yuuri sat on his stomach, tongue lolled from his mouth, cum and slick creating a puddle beneath him. The insides of his thighs shined with a mixture of spit, slick, cum, and lube. “Mm… I can handle it…” 

 

“Alright~” The alpha purred, the sound becoming a hiss of pleasure when Yuuri wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it a few times, raising his hips and lowering himself slowly. He rolled his hips when he reached the base, bringing himself to a sluggish, easy rhythm. “Fuck, Yuuri…”

 

The omega in his lap had a way of moaning like a whore, like he needed Victor’s cock to survive, no matter how often he got it, no matter how gentle or rough, slow or fast, the sex was, and Victor, really and truly, even after all their years together, still had no idea if he did it on purpose or not. Yuuri would let out sweet sounds, little gasps, at first, the volume rising very, very quickly. 

 

“Ah, yes, yes, fuck me, yes-” The words spilled from his spit-shined lips, plump and red. Victor reached around to cup his ass, kneading for a moment before letting go of one cheek to grab the large dildo on the pillow by his head. It was black, with ridges and bumps, and Yuuri  _ loved  _ it. He used it every time Victor went out of town longer than a few days. It made him scream nearly as much as his mate did. 

 

Victor pressed the head of the toy against Yuuri’s hole, a purple lubed condom already on the toy, easing it inside with little resistance, his fluttering hole already slick and open. The Japanese man moaned, rocking his hips faster, his mate pumping the toy at the same speed.

 

“F-Fuck, fuck, so full, fuck, Victor, Vitya-”

 

“I know, I know.” He giggled. “You have such a dirty mouth~” The alpha began to buck his hips up, higher moans spilling from Yuuri’s lips, Victor’s bangs wet and stuck to his forehead. 

 

“Mm, mm, y-yeah, I do, shit…” Yuuri bit down hard on his lower lip, tears blurring his vision. “God, ah, mm, I’m gonna cum, ah-” He leaned forward, hair curling and bouncing, panting and hiccuping in pleasure, his hitched, broken moans becoming keens. “Ah! F-Fuck, fuck, there, there!” He arched. “Victor f-fuck, fuck, I’m g-going to d-do it again, ah!” 

 

“Jesus, you have unbelievable stamina.” Victor hissed, biting back his own moans. He brought his hand on Yuuri’s hip up to his chest, brushing his thumb over his nipple. “You’re incredible. How do you manage to squirt this much?”

 

“A-Ah, ah, I d-don’t know- mm!” He curled forward, hips stuttering in their movement, a small bit of clear liquid splattering onto Victor’s hip. “Oh  _ yes!”  _ Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s leaking cock, pumping quickly in time with his thrusts, letting the dildo go in search of his own orgasm. Yuuri panted and yipped helplessly above him, cumming weakly into his mate’s hand with a hoarse shout, the alpha hissing loudly as his knot caught, rocking into his plush pussy until he came, stilling as they fully locked together. 

 

“Wow…” He breathed, pale cheeks flushed. They maneuvered slowly and carefully onto their sides, Yuuri on his left, Victor on his right, the omega’s leg thrown over Victor’s hip.

 

“Wow indeed…” Yuuri grinned, just as flushed and sweaty as his mate. He leaned forward to nudge their noses, purrs vibrating his chest. “Thank you for indulging me.”

 

“I probably loved it just as much as you did,  _ porosenok.”  _ He beamed, running his hands up Yuuri’s sides, affectionately pinching one of his little fat rolls. Yuuri giggled and swatted at him.

 

“Stop it, that tickles!” Victor laughed, pressing a kiss to the omega’s pretty lips.

 

“I relent, I relent. I love you, my Yuuri.”

 

“I love you too, silly goose.” Yuuri cupped his face, bringing him into a gentle kiss. “I love you a whole lot. You know?”

  
VIctor smiled warmly, blue eyes swimming with love. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme requestssssssssssssssssss


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Walking ft. russia and lilia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so, SO sorry about how long this took  
> my other fic has been occupying me a lot lol

Yuuri held his toddler’s pudgy fists, the pup’s face scrunched up as he stared at his bare feet, fat little toes curled in the rug. Yuuri sat on the couch, his son a foot or so in front of him, standing flat on his feet. 

 

Their new apartment was beautiful, practically a house, minus a yard. It was nearly identical to Victor’s old one, also located in St. Petersburg, just maybe twice the size. Plenty of room for their growing family.

 

Kasturo whined softly, looking up at his mama pitifully, big brown eyes swimming with crocodile tears. “No no no…”

 

The omega chuckled, giving his little hands a gentle squeeze. “Come on,  _ momo.  _ It’s just a few steps, you’re perfectly capable.” He smiled warmly at the child, who simply whined louder and gave a wobbly bounce. “Oh my god, you’re as lazy as your father. Just walk to mama, baby, you can do it. You do it all the time.” He cooed. Katsuro whined again, plopping down on his bottom with a pout.

 

“Amm. No.” Yuuri sighed and let go of his little fists, flopping back against the couch. 

 

Another failed attempt.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri hummed softly to himself as he cooked, hips swaying to the beat of the soft Russian music playing from the tv in the other room. He couldn't understand a word of it, but it was pretty anyway, and he liked listening to it. Katsuro was standing beside him, clutching onto his pants, and babbling softly. 

 

“I hear you, sweetheart.” He cooed, putting the lid on the pot filled with potatoes. “Not much longer and I can make your dinner.” He scooped the infant up, nuzzling into his cheek. “You greedy little pig.”

 

Katsuro giggled and patted mama’s face, laying his head on his shoulder. “Ung’y.”

 

“Mhm, I know. You're a growing boy.” He patted his back, heading out of the kitchen and back to the couch, plopping down with a sigh. “You love when mama mashes up your veggies, huh?” The pup gurgled something unintelligible. Yuuri sat the infant on the floor, snickering at the whine he got in response, Katsuro plopping down onto his butt the second his feet hit the hardwood. 

 

“Oh, what?” He laughed. “What's the matter with you?”

 

“Ama up!” He moved onto his knees and crawled around to face his mama. He got up on wobbly legs and placed his pudgy hands on Yuuri’s knees, patting insistently. “Up!”

 

“No up, baby, not now.” He hummed. “When you practice walking for mama you can come up.” He poked the pup’s fingers. 

 

“No no!” 

 

“Yes yes!” He leaned forward and kissed his nose. Katsuro whined and plopped back onto his butt.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lilia-san, this golubtsy looks  _ amazing!”  _ Yuuri took the large pot from the frowning woman, eye wide, Katsuro holding onto his pants. 

 

“Ah, am, see!” The omega looked down at his son. 

 

“It’s hot,  _ momo _ . You can have a bite of Kaa-san’s during dinner, okay?” Katsuro whined loudly and let go of Yuuri’s pants to toddle off, calling for his father. 

 

“I see he’s walking.” Lilia smiled after the pup.

 

“When he wants to. He refused to move around most of the day. But the moment I stop trying he’s all over the place.” He rolled his eyes, leading the alpha woman into the kitchen. “It’s like having a little Victor.” 

 

Lilia chuckled, helping Yuuri plate dishes. Victor gave a loud squeal from somewhere in the apartment, the sound followed by belly giggles from his son. Yuuri snickered. 

 

Katsuro came shooting into the room, shrieking and giggling, Victor following behind him at a much slower-than-normal pace. 

 

“Oh, now you use your legs!” Yuuri crouched down and caught the pup, scooping him up and doing a spin, pressing kisses to his fat cheeks. 

 

“Maaaaa!” The infant shrieked, giggling loudly and heavily. Yuuri laughed, shifting Katsuro to his hip, the pup burying his pink face in his mama’s neck, giggling and beaming. 

 

“You’re so lucky you found him,  _ zaychik.” _ Victor hunched over against his knees, hair disheveled, panting. His pale cheeks were flushed a deep red from laughing, from exertion. 

 

The alpha stood, a large grin on his face. He ruffled his messy bangs back and poked his fingers into Katsuro’s sides, producing a loud squeal. He pressed a big, sloppy kiss to his cheek, nuzzling him afterwards. 

 

Katsuro giggled and reached for him, tugging on Victor’s hair and kicking his legs.

 

“Addee! Addy! Daaada!” 

 

“I hear you.” Victor cooed, pressing kisses to his son’s slobbery face. “You’re so talkative today, my love.” Katsuro giggled and nodded, pressing his face into Victor’s hair. 

 

Lilia chuckled, catching the child’s attention. He stared at her for a long moment, eyes wide, before beaming suddenly, eyes sparkling. He reached for her, babbling and squealing.

 

The alpha woman took him, surprised, letting him onto the floor when he wiggled. He took her hands, much larger and thinner than his own, and stood in front of her. 

 

“Awk.”

 

Lilia turned to the couple standing before her, a confused frown on her face. Victor grinned at her. 

 

“Walk. He wants you to walk with him.”

 

Lilia turned back to the chubby pup and took a step back, still holding his little hands, the child taking a wobbly step towards her in response. 

 

He was much better at running than walking, that was for sure. 

 

Lilia continued taking steps, moving in a very slow circle around the large, open kitchen, Yuuri staring at her as she led his stubborn pup. Katsuro babbled openly to the old alpha, the complete opposite of how he acted the first time he saw her. 

 

“Unbelievable…” 

 

“Why?” Victor turned to his mate, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Many children do this, Yuuri-”

 

“He literally refused to walk for me all day, and now he just  _ asks  _ Lilia to walk with him?” Yuuri cocked a brow. “It’s like… He is  _ exactly  _ you, Victor, in every way but appearance.” 

 

Victor grinned hugely, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “So mean.”

 

“It’s true.” Yuuri sighed, shrugging. He turned around and pulled the lid off of the pot of steaming vegetables. “Go set the table?” 

 

“Of course.” The alpla leaned forward and kissed him, humming.

  
Katsuro squealed suddenly, little feet padding across the tiles and hardwood as he took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was so short!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katsuro’s first time in yuuri and victor’s bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it prob wasnt his FIRST time in the bed but meh  
> im happy w/ it, i think it's cute  
> hope this is what you wanted!!

Victor groaned softly, the gentle tapping on his hand beginning to rouse him from sleep. The tapping turned to tugging and patting, and the alpha’s eyes slowly cracked open, stinging from lack of sleep. He brought his hands to his face, scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms before sitting up and yawning.

 

“Yuuri? What is it- huh?” 

 

Victor turned to find that Yuuri was still asleep beside him, curled up on his side. He was relaxed, his breathing slow and deep. Victor frowned and yawned again.

 

“Adee.” The alpha jolted at the stage whisper, turning his head and peering over the side of the bed. He blinked, surprised, at this young son. Katsuro beamed up at him, pudgy cheeks still flushed from being asleep.

 

“Oh. Well hello,  _ malen'kiy persik _ . How did you get out of bed?” He murmured, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, toes touching down against the cold hardwood. “Ooo, cold!”

 

Katsuro giggled, tugging on the duvet cover. “Dadada.” He burbled, reaching up and making grabby hands. 

 

“I see you.” Victor crouched and scooped the infant up, holding him on his hip. “What are you doing up at-” He pressed the home button on his phone. “-four seventeen in the morning? Huh?” He kissed the side of Katsuro’s head, grabbing the blanket from the end of the large bed. 

 

“Meek.” Katsuro laid his head on his father’s shoulder, bouncing in his arms. 

 

“Milk? Right now? You're silly.” He smiled, wrapping the woolen blanket loosely around the pup. 

 

Victor made his way to the kitchen as silently as possible, closing the bedroom door quietly on the way out. He padded down the hall, shifting Katsuro in his arms. 

 

“Dadee?”

 

“Yes baby?” He hummed, flicking the switch on the wall of the kitchen entrance.

 

“Meek?”

 

“I’m getting it.” Victor smiled, letting the pup slide down onto the tiles. He followed him as he toddled to the fridge, patting the door. “Scoot back so papa can open the door.” The alpha chuckled, patting the infant’s curls. 

 

He leaned over and lifted his son again, opening the fridge afterwards. Katsuro started singing softly, babbling incoherently, against Victor's shoulder, swinging his legs. 

 

“That's a pretty song, sweetheart.” Victor kissed his head again, milk jug clinking against jars as he pulled it from the fridge. “Do you want the milk your  _ mat  _ got for you at the farmer’s market the other day, or do you want the kind daddy buys?” 

 

Katsuro reached for the large glass jug his father was holding, still humming. “Meek.”

 

“Overly organic it is.” He cooed, nuzzling into his pudgy cheek, producing loud belly giggles. Victor kissed his cheek and blew a raspberry before letting Katsuro back onto the floor. He pulled a sippy cup down and filled it, screwing the top on and handing it to his chattering baby. “Here we go,  _ persik _ .”

 

“Eeeee!” Katsuro swiped for the plastic purple cup, jumping on the balls of his feet. 

 

“What do you say?”

 

“Gado!”

 

“You're very welcome, baby.” Victor smiled, fully passing the cup over. Katsuro beamed up at him, repeating what he often heard Yuuri say once again. He started to drink, turning around and toddling towards the kitchen door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Victor laughed. 

 

“Beed.” Katsuro looked back. “Dada.”

 

“Bed? Already? Don't you want to finish your milk?”

 

“No.” He pushed the protruding part of the cup back into his mouth, blinking his large eyes up at his father. Victor snickered and pushed off the counter, putting the milk jug back into the fridge before following his pup, flipping the light switch as he went. 

 

He followed the infant down the hall, Katsuro stopping in front of his parents room. “Do you want to sleep with  _ mat  _ and papa tonight, little one?”

 

“Yes.” Victor snickered at the response.

 

“Okay, but you have to be quiet.” He put a finger to his lips, Katsuro copying the motion. “Because your mama is sleeping.”

 

“Shhhee!!!” Katsuro stage whispered, big brown eyes sparkling. 

 

“That’s right, shh.” Victor crouched down and scooped his son up, silently opening the door and slipping inside the bedroom. He carried him to the bed and sat him down, between himself and Yuuri, before getting into bed as well and pulling the duvet up. 

 

“Nigh’ nigh’.” Katsuro gurgled, holding his cup out for daddy to take. Victor smiled and sat it on the nightstand, getting comfortable in bed. Katsuro curled up against his chest, Victor running his fingers through the pup’s fluffy hair. 

 

“Night night, baby.” He kissed the top of his head, nosing the spot, inhaling the scent of baby shampoo and tangerines. “Papa loves you lots and lots.”

 

“‘Ove dada.” Katsuro yawned, snuggling closer. Victor smiled, continuing to stroke the pup’s hair long after he fell asleep.

 

“Did you two have fun?” Victor looked up, meeting Yuuri’s dark and tired eyes. The omega’s voice was thick with sleep.

 

“Yuuri.” Victor smiled warmly, gaze softening. “How are you, darling? Did we wake you?” 

 

Yuuri shook his head, yawning largely into his hand. “Yeah, but it’s alright. I’m just a little cold.” He murmured, shifting and holding his arms out. “Come closer?” The alpha chuckled, scooting himself and Katsuro over. 

 

The pup gurgled in his sleep, face scrunching, relaxing almost immediately once Yuuri was wrapped around the both of them. The omega’s round face was pressed into Victor’s neck, his chin resting on the top of Katsuro’s head. He laced one of his and Victor’s hands together, his other arm curled around his son. 

 

“Goodnight, Yuuri.” Victor pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri hummed and snuggled closer, a quiet purr bubbling in his chest.

 

“G’night, Vitya.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need more otayuri suggestions that include the baby for Daffodils please   
> please


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request some smut with lots and lots of squirting and overstimulation? Maybe with a tied up Yuuri? can you add victor eating yuuri out and him sucking victor's balls in that scene?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy

Victor stroked over his mate’s drenched folds, fingers easily becoming soaked. His reddened labia were pink and swollen, velvety soft regardless. 

 

Yuuri practically howled behind his gag, tears spilling down his scarlet cheeks, body arched and tugging against his restraints. Victor hummed and sunk his fingers inside of Yuuri’s cunt, the plush walls sucking the digits in and clenching around them. 

 

Yuuri choked out a broken moan, sobbing, violently oversensitive. 

 

“How are you doing,  _ dorogoy?” _ Victor murmured, nibbling gently on Yuuri's jaw. He used his free hand to tug the gag away from Yuuri's mouth, not at all bothered by the drool. 

 

“G-Good. So g-good.” Yuuri hiccuped, trying to grind on his mate’s long fingers. The alpha gave in, scissoring and curling his fingers carefully. 

 

“Do you think you can handle a few more orgasms?” 

 

Yuuri nodded quickly, tongue lolled from his mouth, vision beyond blurry with tears. He panted and arched again as Victor pressed into his g-spot, massaging the spot when he found it. Yuuri’s bound fists clenched behind him as he came, unable to give more than a short, garbled warning before fluid was splattering up to Victor's elbow. Yuuri flopped back down against the pillows, gasping, chest rising and falling erratically. 

 

“Oh, that was a big one.” Victor smiled down at him, pressing his thumb into Yuuri's swollen clit as he continued to move his fingers. “Give me a few more?”

 

Yuuri shouted, choking out another loud wail as he came  _ again _ , more fluid squirting from his squelching pussy. 

 

Victor continued pumping his fingers until his arm was drenched, able to squeeze another two hard orgasms from his mate before removing the digits. 

 

“So good, Yuuri.  _ Khorosho.”  _ Victor smiled, cock twitching against his thigh. Yuuri’s spread legs were shaking, his cunt slick and dripping and clenching around air. 

 

“V-Vit-”

 

“I know, baby.” The alpha soothed. “Let's try something. Can we try something?” Yuuri nodded, squeaking in surprise as Victor grabbed his waist, pulling him into his lap. “I want to taste you, sweetheart.” Yuuri moaned pathetically beneath him, hips jerking. 

 

Victor cupped one of his breasts and squeezed, rolling his dark, pebbled nipple between his fingers. Yuuri made a soft noise and opened his mouth wider, drool spilling down his chin. 

 

“Fingers, baby?” Yuuri keened, arching into his mate’s touch. Victor abandoned his pert nipple to press two fingers into Yuuri’s mouth, the omega closing his lips and swirling his tongue around the digits. He whined and moaned, sucking the fingers, grinding against Victor's leaking cock. 

 

“Making you find your Eros was quite literally the best thing I ever did.” Victor breathed, blue eyes glazed and wide, pupils blown. He wiggled his fingers inside of Yuuri's mouth, pulling them away a moment later, a string of saliva connecting them to his plump lips. Yuuri whined at the loss. “Don't worry, I have something better in mind.” 

 

Victor rose to his knees, scooting forward until he was crouched over Yuuri's still-full chest, cock in hand. He stroked a few times, pressing the head against Yuuri's lips. He smeared them with precum before pulling away slightly, not giving Yuuri the chance to get started. 

 

Yuuri whined. 

 

“Shh,  _ moya milaya malen'kaya shlyukha.  _ You'll get what you want.” Victor purred, eyes hooded with arousal. He shifted forward until his knees were beside Yuuri's head, still stroking his cock, slick with multiple different kinds of fluids. 

 

_ “Nasosat'.”  _ Victor growled, rocking into his hand. Yuuri moaned and sat up a little, knowing the command well. He wrapped his lips around the base of his mate’s cock, around his swelling knot, and began to suck, flicking his tongue out to catch dripping precum and slick. Victor groaned above him, stroking himself slowly, grinding down against his mate’s mouth. 

 

Yuuri shifted to take one of Victor's balls partially into his mouth, whining and sucking. He humped his hips up into the air, begging for stimulation with moans in the back of his throat, his own cocklet bobbing, neglected, against his stomach. The alpha above him hissed, unoccupied hand tangling into Yuuri's curls and tugging. 

 

“I'm close, baby.” He breathed, voice hitching and catching on a moan, thick, pearly precum spilling down the underside of his cock. 

 

Yuuri moaned excitedly and pulled away, tongue lolled from his mouth, eyes hooded and glazed. 

 

“Do you want me to cum in your pretty mouth, beautiful?” Yuuri moaned again in assent, opening his mouth wider. Victor scooted down enough to press the head of his cock between his mate’s spit-slick lips, groaning softly as he began to suck, large brown eyes blinking innocently up at him and swimming with tears. 

 

It only took another few quick licks to Victor’s frenulum before salty cum touched Yuuri's tongue, the omega greedily swallowing every bit of what he was given, some of it spilling from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Victor pulled away, panting, holding his spent cock loosely in his hand. Yuuri licked his lips at the sight of his mate, flushed to his chest, dark eyes shining. 

 

He whined when Victor shifted back down, placing his hands on the underside of Yuuri's thick thighs. He pushed them up, Yuuri's knees hitting his chest, and squeezed, digging his nails into them on purpose. 

 

“Hold them up, Yuuri.” 

 

The omega was quick to comply, cupping his legs underneath his knees and keeping them flush against his chest. He peered around them, whining louder. He couldn't recall when Victor had undone his bindings, but at the moment he didn't really care. 

 

“Hush.” Victor leaned forward and nuzzled Yuuri's dark pubic hair, growling possessively in the back of his throat. Yuuri bucked up, begging quietly with low moans for more.

 

Victor moved on, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's hooded clit, his thumb adding delicious pressure the omega’s perineum. Yuuri ground roughly into the touch, a guttural sounding moan tumbling from his lips. His grip tightened against his legs, nails digging into already bruised spots, as Victor used his other thumb to lift the hood of his mate’s clit, baring the throbbing bud to the cool air. 

 

“V-Vitya-” He blubbered, eyes wide, drool spilling down his chin. “Y-Yes, yes, V-Vic- oh!” He arched, moaning, tears dripping off his pretty lashes as Victor flicked the tip of his tongue over his clit. 

 

The alpha massaged his perineum gently with his thumb, lightly swirling his tongue over Yuuri's clit. The omega bucked into the touch, whining and gasping and verging on completely over sensitive at the direct contact. Victor shifted his tongue away from his clit, replacing the stimulation with his thumb. He sunk his tongue between Yuuri’s soaked and sticky labia, wiggling it into his fluttering hole. He pumped the muscle, moaning when his mate’s pussy clenched, signifying his orgasm, a fresh gush of slick and cum assaulting his tongue. He lapped at the fluid, drank it greedily, only pulling away when Yuuri started to whine again. 

 

The omega’s hands were shaking against his legs, barely holding them up. He looked thoroughly fucked out, red from his chest to his ears, nipples hard, pussy clenching around air, pink and swollen and slick. 

 

_ “Vkusno.”  _ Victor smiled softly, licking his lips. “You can let go now, baby.” Yuuri dropped his legs immediately, holding trembling arms out for his husband. The alpha fell into his arms, purring as he slid his half-hard cock into his mate, beaming down at him as he moaned weakly. He thrusted slowly, deeply, gently, drawing small orgasms from the both of them moments later, Yuuri coating his own belly in pearly cum, finally knotting into the sobbing omega. 

 

“V-Vitya~” Yuuri moaned weakly, nuzzling their damp cheeks together. 

 

“I'm here, baby. You did so, so well.” He murmured, rolling them to their sides, hands stroking up Yuuri’s twitching hips. “I'm so proud of you.” Yuuri purred, content with the praise, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. 

 

Victor moved his careful massage to Yuuri's wrists, pressing kisses to his jaw where the gag had been. Yuuri continued scenting and cuddling his mate, purring loudly. 

 

“M sleepy…” He cooed, eyes already closed, shoulders slumped. Victor smiled. 

 

“Then sleep, my darling. We can clean up later.” Yuuri nodded, pressing his face into his mate’s neck, relaxing into sleep within seconds. 

 

Victor kissed the top of his head, reaching down carefully to pull the covers up, letting his own eyes drift shut afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was what you wanted??


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katsuro sees Yuuri kissing Victor, and squawks in agitation. Cause he wants to be the only one kissing his 'Ada' so, yuuri and Victor tease him by obviously going in to kiss each other, making Katsuro cry out. And then swooping the baby up into kisses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and shitty but it's cute lol

Yuuri hummed happily, nibbling his mate’s lower lip. Victor's hands were on his hips, his waist, cold fingers tickling lightly as they slid beneath his shirt. The omega purred, tangling his fingers into Victor's hair and tugging lightly, the gentle touch on his tummy pudge sending shivers up his spine. 

 

He squeaked, the sound melting into giggles as Victor lifted him, placing him easily on the dark marble of the kitchen counter. He wrapped his strong legs around Victor’s narrow hips, hooking his ankles and tugging him closer, their chests bumping as they kissed. 

 

Victor moaned against his lips, nipping lightly at Yuuri’s lower lip, producing another set of giggles as the omega opened his mouth. Yuuri tugged his hair, growling playfully, canting his hips up against his mate’s growing erection, the clothed bulge grinding into his thigh. 

 

The two broke apart at the sound of padding feet. They turned to the side to see Katsuro shooting across the kitchen, pudgy feet bare. The infant shrieked, face scrunched, slamming himself into Victor’s legs. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s calf, face pressed into his knee. He rubbed it with his face, releasing tiny bursts of his scent, uninhibited, raw, and new. The scent was weak, tangerines and vanilla soaking into Victor’s jeans despite this. 

 

“Oof! My goodness!” The alpha crouched down and scooped his son up, eyes wide. 

 

“No!” The pup barked, nose scrunched, little red cheeks puffed out. He pressed his face into Victor’s neck, awkwardly scenting him, growling softly. The sound was broken and cracked in random places, but it was still a growl. 

 

The adults blinked at the infant, startled.

 

Katsuro had never growled before, and he’d certainly never felt the need to purposefully scent his parents.

 

“No what,  _ momo?”  _ Yuuri frowned, placing a hand on the pup’s warm back. 

 

“No no!” Katsuro swatted behind himself at his mother, never once removing himself from his father’s neck. “My!” 

 

Yuuri’s brows furrowed. “Katsuro, darling, what-”

 

“Yours?” Victor hummed, cutting his husband off. The omega stared at him strangely, a frown on his face.

 

“My!” The nineteen month old snapped, pulling his face away, still all scrunched and flushed. He smacked his little hands on Victor’s cheeks. “My my!”

 

The alpha laughed softly, leaning forward to peck the pup’s pink nose. “I’m yours, baby. Your  _ papochka.” _

 

“Ada.” Katsuro gurgled, bouncing in his arms, all traces of jealousy and anger gone in an instant. “Ada, ada, my.” 

 

“Were you jealous your  _ mat  _ was getting kisses?” He chuckled, shifting the infant. Yuuri snickered from his place on the counter, placing his palms behind himself and relaxing back against them. “Well, my sweet little peach, I’m sorry, but  _ mat  _ is going to continue getting kisses. His face is just too cute.” 

 

Yuuri giggled, cheeks pinking.

 

Victor beamed, leaning in and pecking his mate’s plump lips, nudging their noses together afterwards. The omega giggled harder, cupping his mate’s face, bringing their lips together over and over.

 

Katsuro shrieked, smacking Yuuri’s shoulders, kicking his legs. “No no no!! My!”

 

The two broke apart again, leaning in and pressing big kisses to the pup’s fat cheeks at the same time. 

 

“Yuuuuuri~?” Victor cooed, pulling away from the startled infant’s cheek.

 

“Hm?” The Japanese man hummed, raising a brow. He stroked over Victor’s jaw with his thumb, the alpha pressing into the touch. 

 

“I think our baby needs kisses.”

 

“I have to say that I agree with you.” Yuuri grinned, swiftly taking the pup from his mate’s arms before either could protest and peppering his chubby red face with kisses, the infant squealing and giggling. Victor laughed, attacking with his own onslaught of kisses when his husband stopped the breathe. 

 

Katsuro shrieked louder, his laughter joined by his parents’.

 

Victor ruffled the pup’s curls when they finally stopped torturing the infant, grinning largely.

 

“I think that did the trick. What do you think,  _ persik?”  _ Katsuro blinked up at his father, cheeks pink, before turning to his mother, the same wide-eyed, innocent expression on his face.

 

“Ada?” He turned back to his father, reaching up for the alpha’s nose. Victor smiled and leaned forward, letting the pup grab and squeeze at his nose. 

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“My.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katsuro bby is always the giggly cute bby but I would love some jealous cutie pie katsuro when they're in some park and Yuuri would give other kids in the park some attention so bby katsuro is like the jealous sinnamon roll giving the "mama is mine" attitude <3 he doesn't like sharing his mama with the other kids <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little different from what you wanted but I hope this works! sorry for the wait!

Yuuri looked down at his son, frowning. The little infant-almost-toddler kept giving little huffs and grunts, and Yuuri honestly would have thought he was trying to poop, had he not been potty trained. Not to mention he was kicking his pudgy legs out, only to let his heels slam back down into Yuuri’s shins. The omega was positive he was getting bruises on the soft part of his knee at this point.

 

He bounced his leg, breath fogging in the chilly air.

 

_ “Momo,  _ what’s the matter? Does your tummy hurt?” He questioned for maybe the fourth time, rubbing his gloved thumb over Katsuro’s belly. He tugged his beanie down, hoping to cover the pup’s reddening ears a little better. 

 

Katsuro made another upset noise, smacking blindly at Yuuri’s hands. He sighed.

 

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

 

“No!” 

 

Yuuri sighed again, slumping against the wooden bench. Katsuro had been unusually grumpy throughout the duration of this trip. He and Victor had chalked it up to jet lag at first, but it had been three days and he was just getting grumpier. He squeezed his baby closer, tighter, opening his mouth to speak again.

 

A whine to his left turned his attention away from his pup. He shifted, lifting the baby beside him up and into his arms, cooing softly. He was babysitting for Phichit and Chris so the two could go to a spa and then nap, and probably have sex afterwards. 

 

But Isak was an angel, so he didn’t care. 

 

Chris had invited them to stay at his cabin in the Swiss Alps- both he and Victor had more money than God- and of course the couple accepted, delighted to spend time with their best friends and catch up. Yuuri was quick to offer to babysit their pup, noticing their deep-rooted exhaustion and sly glances at each other.

 

Victor was still at the cabin, curled up in bed with a fever. But, he’d insisted Yuuri take the boys out to the park or something for a bit, to get them all out of the house so they wouldn’t get sick or feel too cooped up. Yuuri had, reluctantly, agreed, dressed himself and the two infants in the warmest clothes they had, and headed off, Isak in his carrier and Katsuro toddling beside him.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” He placed the baby over his shoulder, rubbing his back. The two month old burbled pitifully, weakly pressing his face into Yuuri’s neck, searching for warmth. “Are you cold, honey? Let  _ Yuuri oji-san _ get your blanket.” He cooed softly to the distressed pup, the sound a little growl in his throat, as he leaned over, tugging the fluffy green blanket from the diaper bag and tucking it around the little one. 

 

The baby’s hands fisted in his coat, gripping weakly. He made little noises, opening and closing his mouth, face scrunched.

 

“Oh? Are you hungry too?” He smiled, leaning over once more to swipe a bottle from the bag at his feet, much to Katsuro’s displeasure. The nearly two year old make a loud noise, almost a bark. “Katsuro, hey. Stop that.” The omega scolded, brows furrowed. “You’re fine, I wasn’t even squishing you. Now scoot over so I can feed Isak.” He kissed his son’s head, scooping him up and sitting him beside his thighs.

 

He shifted Isak in his arms, re-wrapped him in the blanket and pressed the nipple of the bottle to the baby’s lips, humming contently and ignoring the angry squawking of Katsuro beside him.

 

“No!” Katsuro smacked his hands on the bench, face screwed up and red. “No no no no no!” Yuuri jolted in surprise, a frown marring his face. What was the  _ matter  _ with him?

 

“Katsuro-”

 

“No no! Mommy no!” He yipped, turning to his mother big, shining eyes, crocodile tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. “No! Mine! My mommy!” He sobbed. “No baby!”

 

“Oh Katsu… Baby, hey, come here…” He shushed. “I’m your mommy, baby. Just yours.” He soothed, repositioning the baby in his arms so Katsuro could bury himself in his side. The little one sobbed into his ribs as Yuuri rubbed his back, cooing and whispering sweet nothings to the child.

 

“Mine mommy…” Katsuro sniffled and pulled his face away, snot smeared across his lips and chin. His dark eyes were red and puffy. 

 

“Your mommy,  _ momo.”  _ Yuuri agreed, leaning over to dig around in the diaper bag at his feet. He pulled out a few tissues. “Wipe your nose, baby.” Katsuro pressed his face into the material and blew, Yuuri pinching the ruined tissue around his nose to fully clean his face. “There we go. All better?”

 

“Yeah.” The pup burbled eyelids drooping. “Bed.”

 

“Okay honey.” Yuuri smiled, placing Isak back into the carrier beside him. “We can head back.”

 

Katsuro beamed and hopped off the bench, taking Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri gave his son’s much smaller hand a gentle squeeze, Katsuro giggling thickly and squeezing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew ive been gone so long and apparently cant write for shit anymore

**Author's Note:**

> part three of my multi-part installment!! if y'all got any suggestions I'm open!


End file.
